Wizard's Triumph
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: It was Yuugi's dream to become a High Wizard, just as his grandfather and parents before him, but Yuugi didn't realize that the journey toward such a goal would be filled with betrayal, death and secrets about a war long past.


Valkyria: It certainly has been awhile hasn't it? I decided to post early since I finally got some free time. I hope all of you enjoy this re-make of Wizard's Triumph.

Disclaimer: As always, I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

"_Magic's a nasty game. Go and play with your dad's chainsaw instead."_

_-Mike Carey_

Chapter One – A Wizard's Initiation

The Ethereal Wizard Academy of Solaria or The Solarian Wizard's Academy for short was known for putting names into history books for future generations. It turned children into adults and novices of magic into full-fledged wizards ready to join the best guilds the world of Alata had to offer.

Last but not least, it held the most intimidating wizard's initiation that couldn't hold a candle to Hadrian City Academy's eight-night trek through the Forest of Obelisks where monsters of an otherworldly nature ruled with an iron fist.

Yuugi Motou's heart raced and his blood rushed at the thought of entering such revered halls. Although he was excited about _finally _entering the academy at the age of fifteen summers, he was rather frightened of disappointing his grandfather who trained him day and night to allow him to pass the difficult exams to enter the school.

For generations, the Motou Family attended Solaria Academy, each of them graduating at the top their class and going on to become legendary wizards in their own right. Now it was his turn to do the same, but judging from the exasperated look his grandfather gave him when it took too long to cast a spell it was going to be a long six years.

"I'm curious as to why you're looking so intense, little wizard." a deep voice called out, startling Yuugi out of his revere. "If you were accepted into Solaria than nothing should cause you to make such a serious face."

Yuugi turned on his heel and folded his arms, regarding the newcomer with a wary stare. The older teenager looked far from harmless and wearing the deep black and green robes of Solaria Academy didn't soften his look. Yuugi took a tentative step back wishing now that he had brought his staff or short sword along for his short trip.

"Who are you?" Yuugi asked staring into the stranger's one gray eye while carefully avoiding the large scar that ran down the right side of his face. Curiosity tugged at him at the sight of it. He wanted to ask how such a young man got a terrible affliction but he knew nothing of this stranger and it wouldn't be wise to ask such a person question.

The stranger's lips twitched and his eye shinned with amusement as he held out his large, tanned, scarred hand for Yuugi to shake, lowering it when Yuugi made no move to take it.

"My name is Timaeus Megil." Timaeus bowed his head, a grin tugging at his lips as Yuugi took another careful step away. "I'm a fourth year student and I'm just walking around campus to get a feel of my new classes."

"Timaeus Megil? That's an Atlantian name. What are you doing here in Solaria?" Yuugi questioned.

Timaeus regarded Yuugi with a blank expression. "I believe that one should introduce themselves before they start prying in other people's business."

At the scolding, Yuugi's cheeks heated and he bent his head in apology. "My name is Yuugi Motou. I am attending my first year."

"Yuugi Motou? Grandson to Sugoroku Motou?" Timaeus shook his head in what seemed like bewilderment. "To think that I would meet the grandson of one of the founders of my abilities is amazing in itself."

"Your abilities?" Yuugi parroted, his eyes widening a second later as his mind clicked. "You're a Spell-Sword?"

Timaeus patted the blade strapped to his hip as a response. "I am second-generation spell-sword. It is one of the reasons why I have decided to attend the Academy of Solaria instead of Atlantis Academy of Arts. Also, I was hoping to meet with your grandfather and ask for a few tips in regard to the spell-sword abilities. These skills are not as easy to tame as one would believe."

"My grandfather is not an easy man to approach." Yuugi murmured. "He has not been for a long time."

"Forgive me, but I heard the cause of such attitude was due to the death of your parents?" Timaeus smiled sympathetically. "The civil war took a toll on all those involved."

"The passing of my parents took a mental toll on my grandfather. He truly loved his son and daughter." Yuugi shook his head suppressing the sadness with the movement. The subject of his parents was a sore one of his grandfather's and it was not a subject he brought up for fear that his grandfather would cut him off emotionally.

"I would assume that he loved them dearly." Timaeus stated. "However, it is a shame that he is not as active in his wizardly duties. He would have become a great asset to us all."

"I agree, but my grandfather tires of the politics that run the magical and mortal worlds. He runs his shop in peace and I prefer it to remain that way."

"Understood."

They settled into an awkward silence with only the sounds of the market just down the road as noise. Yuugi took the chance to examine Timaeus. The older teenager looked to be about sixteen to seventeen, but the prominent scar seemed to age him ten years. Granted, he wasn't a fan of scars, but the one Timaeus bore seemed to fit him like a glove and gave him a rather roguish look.

"It was a magical accident if you're wondering about the scar." Timaeus reached up and touched his face, smiling bitterly at the feel of puckered skin. "I was overconfident and it cost me eye and a little bit of my pride."

"I'm sorry."

Timaeus shrugged. "Don't be. I'm not." Timaeus looked him up and down. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be fitted for your robes now?"

"I was just fitted for them about an hour ago." Yuugi felt his cheeks heat as he remembered how exasperated the tailor seemed at not being able to find his size in the countless number of robes that were at home in her boundless closet. He was always too small for his age-something he hoped would change from the exercise he was bound to get here at the academy.

"You do look too small to fit most of their sizes." Timaeus tugged at frayed edge of Yuugi's t-shirt with a small grin. "You should feel lucky, these uniforms can get restricting."

"Nonetheless, I want my robes before classes start. I don't want to be looked at like I'm crazy."

"I never thought that the grandson of Sugoroku Motou would care about what others think of him." Timaeus murmured, his tone mocking. "In this school, it would be beneficial if you learned not to care for the thoughts of others. They would not care for you as much as you would care for them."

"I'll take your advice to heart." Yuugi stared at the massive academy with apprehension. Never did the beautiful buildings look as intimidating as they did now. He had come here with grandfather and parents when he was child, but seeing it with clear eyes made a world of difference.

"Tell me," Timaeus spoke up again dispelling the awkward silence. "What do you wish to become?"

"I want to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and become a High Wizard." Yuugi tugged at his old shirt, a wave of shyness taking over as he confessed his dream to a complete stranger. "I want to keep my family name prestigious."

"So, your desire is to keep your family name within the echelons of history?"

"Our family name is all my grandfather has left to keep him motivated. If he loses that than he will have no reason to remain in this world."

"Does he not have you, little wizard?"

"Of course." Yuugi responded. "But, sometimes, family just isn't enough. I know it should be, but should grandfather decide to leave this world then I won't stop him."

"He is a selfish man." Timaeus muttered. "He would willingly choose to leave you alone in this world."

"Thank you for the concern, Timaeus, but I have made my peace with it there's no need to become angry for my sake."

"Imperial Wizard."

"What?"

"I wish to become an Imperial Wizard." Timaeus repeated. "I lost a dear friend to the civil war and I want to prevent such a thing from happening again."

"You believe the only way to do that is to become an Imperial Wizard?" Yuugi found the dream admirable, but becoming an Imperial Wizard was easier said than done. It took years to enter the ranks of the Imperial Wizards and those that entered either die an early death or become insane at the constant fluctuation of mana in their systems. Magic became a _constant. _Only the strong entered the Imperial Wizards.

"To prevent war, you must be able to whisper into the ears of those who control this country." Timaeus stated. "I will climb the ranks of the Imperial Wizards until I am standing beside the King and Queen."

"You have a long road ahead of you, Timaeus, and I sincerely wish you all the luck the Gods will allow."

"Thank you, Yuugi." Timaeus ruffled Yuugi's hair. "I know that it seems strange for me to ask, but can I request something of you?"

"What is it?"

Timaeus held out his hand for the second time. "Would you give me the honor of becoming my friend?"

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Yuugi stared at the offered hand. "I'm nothing special."

"Not yet." Timaeus kept his hand stretched out, patiently waiting for Yuugi to take it. "Besides, nothing wrong with having new friends, right?"

"No," Yuugi grasped Timaeus hand with a small smile. "Not at all."

* * *

The next morning served as Yuugi's first morning as a student of Solaria Wizard Academy, and he was currently sweating bullets, soaking his new silver and black robes. His best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, stood beside him with a worried, pinched expression. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but both were nervous and standing among hundreds of first years who felt the same didn't help matters.

The large, black gates of Solaria were sealed shut with a massive magical seal as per tradition. The headmaster, Arthur Hawkins, stood in front of them with a solemn expression, his dark blue eyes scanning the crowds from behind his stylish glasses. Yuugi had heard dark rumors about the headmaster, most of them stating that Arthur was involved in the assassination of the former king and was responsible for placing the new king on the throne. If that was true, then Arthur was not only responsible for his parents deaths, but his grandfather descent into depression.

Yuugi shook his head, ridding himself of such dark thoughts. They were just rumors and didn't want to think of them as true. It was his dream to enter Solaria Academy just as his mother and father did and he wanted nothing to spoil it.

"I can't believe we're going to this place, Yuugi." Jounouchi stared up at the massive building with awe visible on his expression. "Can you believe it? We got _into Solaria_. I'm still reeling and Honda still can't believe I got in and he had to go to Trinity Academy." Jounouchi snickered. "That'll show him whose dumb and whose smart."

"Yeah." Yuugi mumbled in agreement, scanning the crowds hoping to get a glimpse of Timaeus. He had not seen neither hide nor hair of his new friend since the other day and wondered if the older student was already inside looking down at the crowds from one of the many building windows.

"Who are you looking for?" Jounouchi asked curiously. "Did you make a friend the other day?" Jounouchi grinned suddenly, his hazel eyes darkening with amusement. "Was it a girl? I thought you liked Anzu?"

"Jou!" Yuugi whispered harshly, his face reddening. "Stop talking so loud and I don't have a crush on Anzu, alright? We're just friends."

"Yeah," Jounouchi snorted. "Just friends. Let me tell you something, friend, friends don't make googly eyes at each other which is exactly what you and Anzu do on a daily basis."

"Shut up." Yuugi said harshly, shoving Jounouchi's shoulder halfheartedly. "I don't have a crush on Anzu and I don't make googly eyes at her and what about Mai? You have a crush on her!"

"No, I don't!" Jounouchi hissed, his face now becoming the same shade of red as Yuugi's. "We're just-"

"Friends." Yuugi finished, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Yeah, _right,_"

Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest, but a hush fell over the crowd causing both boys to turn their heads to the gates and toward Headmaster Hawkins who was staring at them with a small tolerant smile.

"Good afternoon students." Arthur's croaking voice spoke over them. "Welcome to the Solarian Academy of Wizardry and your first year as fledgling wizards. Many of you have brothers, sisters, cousins and friends that attend here as second through sixth years, and I am sure they have told you many things that reside inside these walls, but I am here to inform you that from this moment on whatever pranks, relationships and methods you plan to use is to remain before these gates.

This school is no playground and if you are careless, there is a chance that _you can and will die_. I have seen many a student die because of foolish spells and pranks. So, if you are caught attempting such a feat you will be expelled from _all _academies throughout Alata. You will negate your chance of becoming a wizard and forfeit any credibility that you wished to earn."

Arthur looked around for any protest before continuing, his voice gaining volume and authority.

"As you have been instructed, you were to unpack your things and report back to these gates and I see many of you have done as instructed and for that, I am satisfied thus far. If you have read your packets, you know that the wizard's initiation begins today and last until sunset. All fledgling wizards are to go on a magic hunt throughout the city and bring back the items on your lists, most of the items are explosive so I ask that you use extreme caution.

On three of the four hundred lists that were given out, there is a rare item in which the wizard must retrieve from the Alchemist Guild. To retrieve this item, you must battle the Alchemist Guild's leader. I will not tell what kind of battle you must fight, so do your best to be prepared. On the count of three, you all may leave the grounds and enter the city to begin your magic hunt."

Arthur raised his arm with a small smirk. "One!"

Yuugi swallowed as the students around him started to whisper frantically, his heart raced and sweat rolled down his face. This was it.

"Two!"

Jounouchi grabbed his shoulders and leaned forward in excitement. "This is it, Yuugi! We're going to be full-fledged wizards!"

"Three! Begin!"

Yuugi swore he felt the ground under his feet vibrate as the students raced out of the entrance and down long road leading into Trinity City. He was literally left in the dust as the area cleared, leaving him and Jounouchi wearing dumbfounded looks.

Jounouchi clamped a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Good luck, buddy, and be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," Yuugi mumbled, watching, disheartened, as Jounouchi raced off toward town. "You too,"

Yuugi took the first step, second, third, and forth before he was travelling down the long, dirt road leading to Trinity City. He pulled out his list and sighed in relief at the simple items he was assigned to retrieve: a wand, potion, a book, a scroll and a-

Yuugi stopped as his eyes drifted down to the last item on his list. That couldn't be right. He flipped the paper over, took a closer look before shaking his head in disbelief. It was _impossible _to have this much bad luck.

The last item on his retrieval list didn't explode nor would it poison him. No, it was far _worse. _It would have jaws, breathe fire, and most likely eat him when it grew up.

It was a _dragon egg. _


End file.
